


Helping Hands

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: It’s the end of Junior year for Korra the star athlete of the school soccer team. Upon having a small lake party with her friends to celebrate another year of high school  a tragic accident happens. Having dove into shallow water Korra now remains paralyzed from the neck down. Coping with this new development is difficult to say the least but Asami is there to help. Throughout this time of recovery Korra has to face the fact that she may have to return to school for Senior year completely different from the person she was Junior year. With the mounting decision ahead, Asami helps plan their first date in hopes of easing the other girl’s worries. And at the end of the day she loves Korra whether she was helping her sip tea or enjoying a soccer match on tv. For Korra? Asami is the only person capable of easing her troubles. The only one with genuine helping hands. Existing to the mechanic not as a burden but a person is more than Korra can possibly ask for.





	Helping Hands

Every day since the accident Korra had hated the party, hated the lake, hated the dare, and hated herself. More than anything, though, she hated herself. Her stupid stubbornness, competitive nature, and need to prove she wasn't some push over had nearly killed her. In hind sight maybe that would've been better.   
Better than ending up at a party Junior year when school was finally out, flying high as the star soccer captain, and genuinely living like nothing could ever bring her down. She could recall every detail of the evening.   
From the gentle sunset upon the water's edge, the lull of a breeze tossing her hair about, the feeling of warm sun beams kissing her shoulders, or watching the water refract crystallized light. It had been beautiful. Truly a moment in time that would have been worth remembering.   
Bolin and Mako scrambled about the nearby cliffs laughing and shouting nonsense at each other. Part of Korra wanted to join them but she was content to sit in the warm sand. Asami wandered over watching the two brothers from her peripheral with the expression of a disapproving mother.   
"They have no boundaries do they?" She asked.  
"Hm," Korra mused, following Asami's sideways glance. "They just enjoy the moment, that's all."   
"Are you? Enjoying the moment I mean?" The dark haired girl managed to plop down on the sand looking graceful in the process. Korra had been certain that wasn't exactly fair. Everyone else she knew looked like a beached walrus when they did that.   
"Yeah, I am. It's been a good year. Killing it on the field, killing it in the classroom, and I finally have friends to hang out with. Good friends, you know? People who have your back no matter what. That's hard to come by," Korra smiled faintly.  
Asami nodded in understanding but she was most surprised by Korra's openness. As much as the other girl seemed like an open book her tough exterior hid a lot. "Not many people value friendship. At least not the people I know. But if you really feel that way maybe we could hang out this summer? My dad has a beach house. You could always go on vacation with us-me. He doesn't stop work that often so it'd be just us. Good bonding..."  
"I'd like that," Korra promised. She had half a mind to accept the offer then and there. To start making plans if she could. But it was just an offer at the moment and nothing more. Still, Korra liked Asami's company. She found herself craving the other girl's attention without even realizing it. That, and the fact that Asami had a way of getting ahold of Korra's attention in return.   
For instance, the way the sun caused the young braniac's hair to shimmer like a shaded waterfall. Or how it reflected in her green eyes like a broken crystal. Everything about Asami demanded to be looked at, but Korra also knew Asami was more than looks. She had a brain, an intelligence barely tapped into, a heart so full it was unbelievable, and the courage of a thousand men.   
"Hey Korra!" Bolin yelled, waving down at the duo from where he stood perched on the cliffs.   
"What?" Korra called back.   
"We're gonna do stunts! Come on! Sami can be the judge!" Bolin grinned, throwing his arms up in enthusiasm.   
"Alright," Korra sighed, slowly getting to her feet.   
"Korra-be careful," Asami frowned, watching her companion jog over to the cliff side. She'd heard of plenty accidents when it came to cliff jumping. She could only pray this wasn't going to be one of them.   
Up high the breeze was stronger, colder, but refreshing. Both Mako and Bolin looked giddily over the edge at the water below. At last, Korra clambered up onto the top of the rock face with a sigh of relief.   
"Dare you to do a front flip," Mako grinned, helping his friend up.   
"You're on," Korra smirked. She was the queen of dares and her reign would continue. Perching on the edge of the rock she shifted back onto her heels. Stretching for a moment, Korra turned her back to the water. Shaking her arms to release nervous energy she counted to three. She jumped.   
The feeling of weightlessness was temporary and fleeting. What followed was an explosion of pain through the entirety of her body. A kind so numbing it's like your skeleton was ripped free.   
When Korra didn't resurface within a few seconds Asami was the first to react. The boys didn't seem to know that anything was wrong but Asami knew better. Korra didn't fool around like that. Scrambling across the sand that was now making her impossibly slow, Asami trudged into the water. Right away she knew what was wrong.   
The water was too shallow. With the cliffs, the sun, and the nearby brush shading the water's surface the lake seemed deeper there than it was. Korra might as well have hurtled dozens of feet into solid ground.   
Heart pounding, pulse reeling, and stomach twisted in knots, Asami spotted a trail of bubbles. They burst in fleeting gasps before receding entirely. Ducking below the surface, Asami grasped something. She didn't know what but that didn't matter. Pulling, the young mechanic managed to tear her friend free from the lake bottom. Korra had sunk like a stone.   
A section of Asami's brain screamed at her not to jostle Korra. Head trauma could only get worse but it was either jostling the unconscious girl or letting her drown. Asami picked the jostling option.   
Stumbling from the water's edge, Asami collapsed with Korra in her arms. "BOLIN! CALL NINE ONE ONE NOW!"   
At the sound of Asami's panic, Bolin nearly leapt from the cliff himself in an attempt to reach his phone. Certain that he would handle the call, Asami checked for a pulse. It was there albeit faint. "Korra, come on. Just hang in there."   
— — —  
The hospital had been boring for Korra. She hated it. The only thing worth much was when she'd woken up to find Asami beside her. Asleep, worried, beautiful, but upset. Her eyes looked puffy. Every ounce of Korra's being wanted to reach out and assure her that everything would be okay. She couldn't move.   
"I know you're awake," Asami mumbled, sitting up slowly to study her companion.   
"I didn't mean to stare," Korra swallowed tightly, "but you looked so upset I-"  
"Why wouldn't I be upset?" Asami frowned, her eyebrows drawing together. "You're my best friend. You scared me half to death I thought-"  
"I'm sorry," Korra whispered.  
"I know, and it's not your fault. I should have told you to check. I should have checked the depth myself," Asami spoke so rapidly it nearly made Korra dizzy.   
"Stop. Stop. It's not your fault either. I was stupid. I-I shouldn't have done it," Korra sniffled, feeling that hate bubble up again. She tried to joke. "Bet you don't want to go on vacation anymore do you?"  
"As soon as you're out of here we can go somewhere," Asami promised. "Anywhere."  
"You don't have to say that. I know what's wrong with me. The doctors told me. Paralyzed from the neck down. Pretty much a zero chance of full recovery let alone any regained movement," Korra snorted. "I'd be a burden. Not the kind of summer you'd enjoy toting me around like a stupid sack of meat."   
"Don't say that," Asami chastised. "I'd enjoy your company no matter what."  
"I can't do anything," Korra grumbled, "but sit and look stupid. I can't even get one of those fancy wheelchairs because it's expensive as hell. I might as well sell my kidneys to get one. My parents can't afford that kind of technology and I don't want them pushing me everywhere. They have enough to worry about as it is."   
"I'll pay for it," Asami stammered. "I have the money and it wouldn't be a big deal-"  
"I'm not complaining so you can feel sorry for me," Korra frowned.   
"I know. But I want to help. You know it would hardly cost a penny. My dad and I are beyond well off. It's the least I could do for you." Asami watched as Korra glared at the thin sheets of her hospital bed. She was surprised the star athlete hadn't burned a hole in them yet.  "Korra?"  
"Fine," Korra choked out, "but I can't give you anything in return."   
"I don't want anything in return. I'm just glad you're alive. I care about you. A lot. Tell me you believe me. That I do," Asami pleaded. She couldn't stand it if Korra felt alone in the wake of this crisis. Being alone in times of need like this was dangerous.   
"I believe you." A pause. "Bolin said you're the one who pulled me out of the water. That you knew something was wrong when no one else did and that I'd have drowned if it wasn't for you."  
"I know you Korra. Probably better than myself. I can't explain it but I knew you needed help and I'm glad I listened to my instincts. If I'd waited you wouldn't be here. I can't bear to think of that," Asami sighed, looking impossibly tired. "Just know that okay? The world wouldn't be as good if you weren't in it."   
— — —  
Korra remained in the hospital for a long time. So long she lost count. All the while her friends visited but the only company she really cared about was Asami's. That, and her parents, but they were family and that was different. With Asami she felt less like the victim of a freak accident and more like a person in an unlucky circumstance.   
Asami didn't make asking for help seem like a burden, or that she was being a waste of space, and that everyone could be doing a million other things besides taking care of her. With Asami it was okay. The world didn't seem so daunting.   
"What I wouldn't give to play card games right about now," Korra groaned. "I'm bored out of my mind."   
"Hmm," Asami mused, "close your eyes. I have an idea."   
Arching a brow in speculation Korra hesitantly obliged. Asami talked of all the places she'd travelled in impeccable detail. The descriptions were so superb, so lively, and so passionate that Korra could imagine the world itself through Asami's eyes.   
They'd spend hours walking through a rain forest, traversing a desert, walking along New York streets, or staring out from the Eiffel Tower. Korra found those moments to be gems in a mountain of coal. In those worlds she wasn't bed ridden but accompanying a wonderful person on a wonderful adventure.   
It was, in a way, the vacation they had talked about. Perhaps not as either of them intended it to be, but it was good enough. Good enough that Asami found herself watching the faint smile on Korra's face from time to time and being proud she'd sparked a sense of joy in the other girl.   
And over time, though neither girl was sure how it happened, they grew closer. Touches lingered longer than normal as did stares and conversations became less of substance and more of careless nonesense in order to hear the other's voice. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.   
Sure, Korra would have liked to have had the kiss outside of a hospital, outside of a bed, and outside of a broken body but that was impossible. Instead, she was left to enjoy the moment for what it was.   
People like Asami were hard to come by and Korra had managed to not only be smitten by her but smite the other girl too. It was an odd little fairy tale of a story but it worked. For once, Korra had gained something amidst all she lost. A friend, a companion, a lover, and a genuinely beautiful person to the core.  
Because Asami was there. There for everything. There when Korra was released from the hospital, there when she was given her new wheel chair, and there when Korra struggled to navigate it. Of course, her other friends were there too and she loved them but it was different.   
"So you just blow into a straw?" Mako asked, looking at the odd device. "And it moves?"  
"Oh my god," Bolin grinned, "can you get swirly straws? That would be so coo-"  
Mako whacked his brother on the back of the head but Bolin's enthusiasm had drawn a small smile from Korra. She didn't blame him. Bolin was true hearted and his excitement was for her sake as much as his own. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that neither of the boys felt guilt. They did, and it ate them up as much as the next person. Even after the numerous times Korra and Asami assured them that there was no reason to feel guilty. That it was okay.   
"The pressure from the air acts as a-" Asami began to ramble when Bolin covered her mouth with a gentle hand.   
"Asami I love you but I do not understand any form of mechanical jargon you speak." Mako whacked his brother again. "Ooow. Stop doing that!"  
"Just give it a try," Asami encouraged as the brothers went to 'war'. Well, that might have been a small exaggeration.   
Nodding, Korra attempted to follow the directions she'd been given. They seemed simple enough. You pretty much just had to breath. Only, that wasn't entirely the case. The device was surprisingly sensitive. The chair jerked about in small bursts of movement making it look like a frightened steed. One untrained, afraid, and unused to the weight of a rider.   
"Are you kidding me?" Korra scoffed. "This is stupid. I'm not doing it."   
"Try again. It's like driving. There's a learning curve," Asami encouraged gently. Despite the glare from her girlfriend, Asami continued to encourage Korra as gently as possible.   
No adays the former athlete's patience was nearly gone. Not that Korra had much to begin with, but her frustration made her increasingly sensitive to most things. From light remarks to even the occasional phrase.   
Slowly, but surely, Korra managed to move from jerky skittering to a slow smooth movement. It wasn't perfect by any means but it was progress and progress was good. At least to Asami. To Korra progress was failure because it wasn't success.   
After a few more frustrated minutes, Korra decided she'd had enough. She would practice with the machine another time. For now she wanted to go back inside and forget it ever existed. Asami grudgingly obliged. Part of her wished to see the old determination Korra had possessed, but the other part of her knew that times were tough. There was a psychological aspect as much as a physical one when it came to Korra's condition.   
In moments where Korra was frustrated it was best to let her be. To understand maybe today wasn't the day to press any buttons. So, Asami ended up in Korra's room snuggled up to the other girl with the tv on while Bolin and Mako messed about with things Korra could no longer use. Like Rubik's cubes and playing cards.   
"Is there soccer on?" Korra asked.   
"I can check," Asami promised, shifting to collect the remote. She flipped through the channels until Korra decided which game to watch. Settled in the crook of Asami's arm Korra looked genuinely comfortable for once. But that was the thing. Maybe Korra couldn't play soccer anymore but she could watch it. There was solace in that.   
In fact, Asami was trying to convince Korra to coach young teams. It'd be good for her to be out and about more while participating in something she loved, but kids were insensitive to no fault of their own. Asami feared the questions they would ask and how Korra would react.   
"You're thinking," Korra noted, having forgotten the game momentarily to study Asami. "What about?"  
"Soccer," Asami smiled.   
"What about it?"   
"That you have a great eye for the game and maybe you can put that to use one day." It wasn't a total lie. Korra didn't need to know Asami's doubts. Not when Korra had enough of her own.   
"For now I prefer watching it," Korra assured, nestling her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.   
"I know," Asami smiled, reaching up to play with the short strands of Korra's hair. "You know, school's coming up soon."  
"Don't remind me," Korra hissed, sounding very much like a pissed off cat. "I'm thinking of doing online school."  
"Why?" Asami frowned, shifting to study Korra.   
"I just don't want to go back to school," Korra replied.   
"There has to be a reason," Asami prodded, trying not to sound too invested in her own opinion. At the end of the day Korra would do what she thought was best.   
"There's too many to count."  
"Try me."  
"Well, for one I can't play soccer anymore. Sitting there and hearing all about the team while I can't participate? Not my cup of tea. Not to mention everyone's going to look at me with that stupid pity eyed expression like I'm completely helpless. The poor girl who had so much going for her only to lose it all. I don't want that. I don't want other people's pity," Korra's jaw was set. A muscle twitched in her cheek and for a moment Asami saw the old fire in Korra's eyes. The one of stubbornness and pride she'd come to know.   
"Okay, if that's what you want then that's okay. But I can't give up on school to stay here with you and help when you need me to," Asami sighed.   
"I'm not asking you to," Korra promised. "I know school means a lot to you."   
"Just promise me you'll be certain about your decision before you commit? I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Asami worried, knowing full well that Korra liked to act and think later. That's exactly what had gotten her into the mess at the lake. Though Asami would never say that.   
"I promise," Korra smiled faintly.   
"Okay." Smiling as well, Asami pressed a light kiss to Korra's lips.   
"PDA!" Mako teased, earning a glare from both girls. "I'm only teasing. But seriously, have you guys even gone on a first date? Seems kind of silly to count watching soccer in bed if you ask me."   
"Well no one asked you, so..." Korra smiled sarcastically.  
"She's got you there buddy," Bolin admitted.   
"He's right though," Asami nudged Korra gently.   
"That we should have a proper date?"   
"Mhm," Asami nodded. "I'd like that."   
"I don't know..." Korra's gaze settled on the tv once more but it was an absent sort of stare.   
"Oh this is girl talk," Bolin whispered, "Come on Mako. They gotta handle this by themselves. Lady to lady, dude."   
Both brothers hurriedly shuffled out of the room leaving Asami and Korra in silence. Neither of them were used to the strain of quite but today it was apparent.   
"Is it because you don't want people to see you?" Asami ventured.   
"I just...I don't feel comfortable with who I am okay? What're people going to think when I can't even eat my own damn food? It's a date and I don't want you to wait on me like I'm helpless. That's not enjoyable for you. At least with this it's okay. I'm okay." Korra's brow furrowed in contemplation. "It's not you though and it's not that I'm afraid of people seeing us together. It's me and I can't help but feel that you could do better. Better than me. You're top of the class. Everyone knows your father. What kind of reputation are you gonna have with me?"  
"I don't care about reputation Korra. I care about you. And I don't mind helping you. I've never minded it. If anything it just means we're closer together than any other couple in the universe. The fact that you trust me to do what I do-most people wouldn't okay? You're not a burden. Stop thinking that way and start realizing that I am lucky to have you. I've never had someone care so much about me," Asami settled her hands on either side of Korra's face. Her green eyes were captivating, earnest, and full of desire to be understood. Understood by Korra that she wasn't doing any of this out of pity but out of love.  
"If it'll make you happy," Korra swallowed, "I'll do it. For you. But I don't want it to be a huge deal. I don't want to go somewhere fancy or have to dress up. I want it to be us. Genuine and true to us. Not some fancy charade of another life."   
"Okay. Okay," Asami smiled, peppering Korra's face in small kisses. "I'll let you know the details. You don't have to worry about it at all. That's my job."  
Korra nodded, and though she was nervous, slightly terrified, and maybe a bit nauseous, seeing Asami so elated was worth any second of agony on her part.   
For the first time Korra supposed that she ought to start doing things for Asami considering all Asami did for her. If Asami wanted to go on a date they'd go on a date. Korra had no right to take that away from her.   
— — —  
"Tonight's the night," Korra sighed, sitting in front of the mirror. She'd managed within the last two weeks to figure out the blasted wheel chair. Sure, she thought blowing into a straw was completely ridiculous. She might as well have been blowing into a kazoo. At least that would be fun, but she did what she needed to in order to make today possible.   
A light knock at the bathroom door signaled Asami's arrival. She didn't need to knock when the door was open. But Korra knew Asami valued privacy. Both her own and other people's so she'd knock on every open door if she had to.   
"Ready to get ready?" Asami asked.   
"Yeah," Korra nodded, trying to seem as enthusiastic as possible. Moving into her bedroom Korra waited patiently as Asami rifled through her wardrobe.   
"This shirt?"   
"Yeah."  
"Pants?"   
"Black."   
"Shoes?"  
"Blue," Korra replied.   
One by one the items were placed on Korra's bed. With a sigh of approval, Asami collected the pants and pulled them from the hanger. When Korra and Asami had first started dating her parents were hesitant to let Asami help Korra change. It hadn't been an issue in the past but their relationship had changed. Things with Korra were fragile and if things between her and Asami got heated then turned sour there was no telling what effect that'd have on Korra.  
However, they soon learned that Asami meant business during times like this. Her main focus was helping Korra not rawing her in bed. Any person that would do the latter in Asami's opinion was an absolute bafoon.   
Shaking her head, Asami bent down and lifted Korra from the chair to settle her on the bed. She had gotten good at the maneuver over time.   
Hands working with ease, Asami tugged Korra out of her shoes and pants to set them neatly aside. Korra had lost weight, that much Asami noticed, but she refused to dwell on it. Most of the weight loss was muscle that had faded from lack of use.   
Working the pair of new pants up and over sharp hips bones Asami struggled to get the zipper up. "It's stuck."   
"Oh great," Korra snorted. "Do we need to get my mom?"   
"No, hang on," Asami sighed, pulling a Bobby pin from her pocket and hooking the zipper up and away from the fabric it'd stuck to. "There."   
"Smooth," Korra smiled.  
"Well," Asami winked, "I try."   
Laughing, Korra let Asami guide her out of her shirt and into a new one. The brainiac had better luck with buttons than zippers it seemed. "Shoes."   
"Yep," Asami nodded, collecting the sneakers and slipping them on with ease. She knotted the laces exactly as Korra preferred. "All done. Not so bad?"   
"You're getting good at it," Korra agreed. Smiling in pride, Asami stooped over to lift Korra again but was surprised by a very tender kiss of thanks.   
"You're welcome," she smiled, moving to settle Korra back in her chair.  
With herself in order along with Korra, Asami escorted her girlfriend outside after saying goodbye to Korra's parents. Both of whom watched the couple go with a feeling of nostalgia. They'd both grown so much since freshman year it was unbelievable.   
"So, where are we going?" Korra asked, pausing briefly to look at the sky.   
"Somewhere small and out of the way. Not a far walk. I figured you'd enjoy the fresh air," Asami smiled, tucking her hands into her pockets.   
"Only if you hold my hand while we walk," Korra decided. Asami removed a hand from her pocket and clasped one of Korra's in her own. "What if I said I wanted the other hand?"  
"Feeling funny today are we?" Asami arched a brow. She was surprised by this newfound development but she was delighted too. It'd been ages since Korra had joked freely. She wouldn't pretend to know what the cause of the change was. She'd just enjoy it while it lasted.   
Walking slowly down the sidewalk the sounds of the evening became familiar to them. From the gentle rustle of leaves on the sidewalk, the distant barking of dogs, the hum of streetlights, and the faint rumbling of car engines. It was entirely surreal.   
At last, they rounded a corner and Asami gestured to a small restaurant ahead. "There's tea, pastries, and more. Small, family owned, and the man that works there is an utter sweet heart."  
Nodding, Korra eyed the place wearily. As they approached she couldn't help but feel nervous. People were always friendly until things bothered them and sometimes that was people with disabilities. It was something that happened as inexplicable as it was.   
Holding the door, Asami followed Korra across the threshold into the calming environment. Glancing about, she searched for the familiar face of the owner. He was found behind the counter dancing to a faint tune like the rest of the world wasn't watching. When he turned clumsily about he froze. "Oh my."   
"I knew it," Korra mumbled, eyes cast on the ground.   
"How long have you been standing there enduring my horrific dancing?" He chuckled. His face was wide, friendly, and adorned with a well manicured beard.   
"I happen to like your dancing Iroh," Asami promised.   
"Oh you flatter me," the older man chuckled. "Is this the wonderful girl you gush about so often?"   
"Yes," Asami nodded, nudging Korra slightly.   
"She's very beautiful. Like a summer flower breaking through winter snow," Iroh hummed. Korra slowly relaxed. The man meant no harm. He seemed genuinely friendly as promised, and frankly Korra found him funny.   
"Uh, thanks," She stammered.   
"So, what can I do for you two young lovely ladies?" Two bushy eyebrows arched in expectation.   
"Just tea for now. You know my usual. Uh, Korra?" Asami looked down at the other girl in question.   
"I trust your taste. I'll have what you have," Korra decided.   
"Two then," Asami beamed.  
"Aye aye captain," Iroh saluted and abandoned the front counter with a flourish.   
"Is he always so dramatic?" Korra wondered.   
"Yes. It comes with the service," Asami laughed. "Come on. Let's find a place to sit."  
"Oh no, so little to choose from," Korra replied dryly. The entire place was empty.   
"That's because it's after hours," Asami winked.  
"What? How did you-"  
"I have my ways, Korra. You ought to know that." Asami's smug smile only caused Korra's heart to flutter. The girl was full of surprises.   
"Okay," Korra swallowed, suddenly quite thirsty. She let Asami pick where to sit and happily followed. Once settled by the window they spent a while watching people and cars pass by.   
"Ever tried to guess about other people's lives?" Asami asked, leaning forward. "Like that man right there? Hunched shoulders, shaggy hair, big shoes, raw hands. Bet he does construction."   
"No, but you're probably right," Korra tilted her head to look out the window, "and I bet the girl with the hat and backpack isn't from around here."   
"That and the fact that her backpack has an Italian flag on it," Asami mused.   
"Well, I mean, how was I supposed to see that?" Korra scoffed playfully.   
"With your eyes."   
"Don't be wise with me," Korra snorted.   
"Tea for two," Iroh sang, carrying out the drinks with a pep to his step. "Enjoy. And if you want anything else just yell."  
"Yell?" Korra frowned.  
"Yes, yell," Iroh winked, spinning about and wandering off.  
"I kind of like him. He's nuts but in a good way," Korra decided.  
"He's very good at what he does. I don't think he's ever had an unhappy customer," Asami informed. "Now, on to more serious talk. Did you make up your mind about school?"   
"Well, I did do some thinking," Korra sighed, "and as much as it unnerves me I'm willing to try going back for senior year. Missing out on that could be something I regret but it also means I can hang out with you, Mako, and Bolin. Not to mention what kind of coward I'd be if I stayed home. That's not me. Korra is not a coward."   
"Sounds like you've made up your mind. I'm proud of you," Asami smiled, moving to help Korra with her tea. "It takes guts to recognize your fears. Everyone's got them. Even people with the name Korra. You can't always be invincible but you can be confident."  
"Yeah? Well one day you're going to be a great boss if you make speeches like that," Korra smiled looking impossibly like a charmed puppy.   
"That's the thing though," Asami sighed, helping Korra take another sip. "I don't know if I necessarily want to take over my father's business."  
"How come?" Korra frowned in curiosity.   
"Well, I like what I do. I like inventing and working with my hands but I feel like I could be doing more than the little niche he's created for himself. Like there's endless possibilities that just need a visionary to put them into action. I don't want to be making the same things my entire life. That gets boring," Asami sighed, slumping in her seat.   
"Well, I think that whatever you do it'll be great," Korra promised. "You're never short on being imaginative or inventive. I've seen you come up with impressive devices out of sticks and stones like we're back in cave man times. The world just has to wait a little before they get to have you."  
"You think?"   
"I know," Korra corrected.   
"I just don't know how he'd take it," Asami worried.  
"Well, either way you have my support. Who else do I get to brag about other than my girlfriend? Not to mention my parents love you more than I do," Korra teased. "You won't be without family is what I'm saying. And that's only if he doesn't take well to the idea."   
"Well, I hope he does but I'm glad I have you if it doesn't," Asami smiled faintly. "Truth is, you've helped me as much as I've helped you."  
"I have?" Korra's eyebrows show up in disbelief.  
"Mhm," Asami nodded. "I know that I can take care of people too. Not just a business. That I am capable of having friends and relationships. Before meeting you and Mako and Bolin I was just some genius inventor's daughter who kept to herself. I doubted my social skills a lot. I had a better time talking to machines than people but for some reason...I can talk to you. It's comforting to know that. To have that. When my mom died sometimes I wondered if my dad didn't become a machine too...you know?"   
"Ah, 'Sami," Korra blushed lightly, "I don't know if I deserve that credit. You've always been pretty savvy. But if you feel that way then I'm glad. I'm glad I got to help someone helping me. Sometimes I wish I could do more for you. Like holding your hand when I want, or being able to run around and do stupid things, but I can't. That's the hard part about this. Not being able to show you how much I love you all the time."   
"You just have to ask," Asami promised, taking Korra's hand in her own. "You want to hold hands? Ask. You want to cup my face in your hands? Ask! It sounds stupid saying it now but I'd rather you ask than be sad about it."  
"Yeah?" Korra whispered.   
"Yeah," Asami nodded.   
"Thanks." As much as it should've been simple, Korra couldn't believe Asami would say something like that. Give her permission to ask stupid questions like that simply because she craved touch and couldn't reach out on her own. It meant more than words to Korra.   
"You know, you're beautiful too, right? Sometimes I think you forget that," Asami spoke soflty, tucking a strand of hair behind Korra's ear.  
"It's hard to feel that way sometimes," Korra admitted.   
"That's okay. Even I have those days. But I'll tell you everyday if I have to until you believe it," Asami promised.   
"I know you will," Korra laughed.   
— — —  
"How was the date?" Bolin asked, having decided to visit Korra for the morning.   
"Great," Korra smiled.  
"Any smooching?" Bolin teased.  
"No," Korra snorted. "Just a good and honest time at a tea shop."   
"Ooh is that the little one run by the happy old man?" Bolin grinned.  
"Yep," Korra nodded, "and he really is a happy little old man isn't he?"  
"Well I'm glad you had a good time. It's great seeing you up and smiling again," Bolin sighed, rocking back on his heels ever so slightly. "I hope things continue to work out for you and Asami. She's a catch if you ask me. Compliments your personality."  
"Thanks Bo," Korra smiled. "You're a good friend you know."   
"Awe, thanks."   
"Don't mention it," Korra laughed. She waited patiently for Asami to stop by-not because she hated Bolin's company-but because she could only handle so much of the big sap. He was just a little too much at times with his group hugs and all. Of course, Korra was certain he'd make a girl very happy one day.   
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Asami peered into the room hesitantly.   
"No, you're good," Bolin assured. "Korra was just telling me all about your first date. Can't say I expected it to go that well. Korra has a way of making things...go awry. At least when she's with Mako and I."   
"Ever think that's because you two might be my bad luck charms?" Korra joked.  
"No way, you're ours!" Bolin scoffed.   
"Does that mean Asami is everyone's good luck charm then?" Korra arched a brow.   
"Personally, mine is the next door neighbor's dog so you can have Asami," Bolin clapped Korra lightly on the shoulder. "That little beagle stole my heart."  
"You're weird," Korra snorted.  
"I think it's sweet," Asami smiled, ruffling Bolin's hair. "He's a sensitive guy. Some girls love that."   
"You're a girl," Korra reminded. "And I am not sensitive nor a guy."   
"I said some, and you can be sensitive," Asami gave Korra a knowing glance. She'd try her hardest to seem like a tough kind of gal around Mako and Bolin but the moment she was alone with Asami she'd melt. Of course, Korra knew this but she'd never openly admit it. Not as long as she lived.   
"Korra's as sensitve as a doornail," Bolin snickered.  
Asami merely rolled her eyes but spared Korra a wink. She wasn't going to be telling anyone that the stoic girl had a soft spot. That was just between them and the man at the tea shop.


End file.
